Rui's Turn
by yulgie
Summary: Rui Hanazawa believes that he is unfortunate in lovelife. But what if someone new will come to his life and change everything? Will he still believe that he should never love again? I reproduced it! I accidentaly deleted the previous one .
1. PROLOGUE: Yuriko enters

**Hope you'd enjoy my short prologue… The introduction of a new character… **

"Hiroshi...Hiroshi…Hiro--"Yuriko grasped as she awoke suddenly. She tightly tousled her blanket while her sweat comes out with chill. Then tears flowed down from the pair of her eyes.

And she can't control it.

Memories bring her back to what she has been cursing over and over again.

She glided her fingers toward a silver crescent moon captured by an also silver-colored chain hanging around her neck. And when she regained her composure, she slowly closed her eyes and convinced her body to lay back the platform bed.

And the darkness of the empty space reigned again.

--

**This is very short I know. But this is only a brief prologue that introduced Yuriko.**

**R&R please…**

**Thanks!!**


	2. Rui comes back

"Hey hon, when are we going to make our baby?" asked Tsukasa in a sweet whisper while making a naughty grin.

Tsukushi kicked his left foot.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?!"

"This is not the right place to talk about that."

The couple, together with Akira and Sojiro was in the airport, waiting for someone whom they've longing for five years and had only seen on the day of Tsukushi and Tsukasa's wedding.

Akira sighed. "They haven't changed. They were married for two years but were still like children when quarreling.

"You're right," Sojiro agreed. "Hmm…But how about the one who's coming?" Sojiro's referring to the man who's coming near them. The lad looks cool in his white coat covering his black T-shirt and pants. The highlights in the hair didn't change. Also, the single earring he wears.

He's still the image of a good-looking and mysterious Rui Hanazawa.

"Well I think F4 is now complete again," Tsukasa hugged Rui in a manhood manner. Then followed Akira and Sojiro.

"How's Mrs. Domyoji?" Rui smiled at Tsukushi, noticing a beautiful woman once a pretty girl.

"I'm fine. We missed you Rui," Tsukushi smiled back. Rui gave her a long embrace which annoyed Tsukasa.

"Hey…hey… Rui, don't forget that she's already my wife."

Everybody laughed.

-o0o-

"I'm glad to hear that Aunt Kaede accepted Tsukushi whole-heartedly. " Rui said after he took a spoon-sized batch of food.

They were having a midnight dinner in Rui's family mansion.

"At first, they were not talking too much with each other. But later on, mom learned to treat her as her real daughter." Tsukasa answered.

"That's good. Ahmm, how about you Akira? How are you with Yuki together?"

"We're engaged."

"Oh that's nice to know."

Tsukushi interfered, "Because Akira is now serious in a relationship unlike the other one there who's still playing with girls."

They all laughed, realizing that it is Sojiro whom Tsukushi refers to.

"And what about you Rui? When are you going to bring here your Canadian Girlfriend?" Tsukasa asked.

"We already broke up a few months ago" he replied with an ironic smile and bowed his head just to escape the eyes that wanted to question him.

The four glanced at each other. A deafening silence had stroke.

"Aaah…" Tsukushi uttered a sound just to break the stillness of the atmosphere. And then she spoke in an encouraging voice, "Well I think there are many other girls around."

Rui lifted up his face and smiled at her. "It's no use. I think I'm really unlucky with girls and I already accepted that."

**Thank you again for reading…**

**Please review…**


	3. The start

Sorry for waiting…

**Sorry for waiting…**

**Thanks for the reviews…**

"Neechan…neechan…" Ren yelled as she comes inside the house.

There sits Yuriko in the form of seiza, and frowningly waits for the owner of that shrill voice to appear.

Ren was once a homeless girl whom she treated as her new younger sister.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked.

"Someone brought this package for you but he didn't tell who send this," Ren gave her the huge rectangular white box--which Yuriko took out of wondering.

She laid the box over the chabudai and opened it. A letter, an invitation card, and a fixed party dress were inside it. She read the letter unvoiced.

"Who gave it neechan? Hmmm, let me guess…" Ren grinned impishly. "Maybe Seiji is the one who send this to you, isn't he?"

She nodded cheerlessly.

"What did he say? What is this gown for?"

"He wanted me to attend tonight's welcome back party of his older brother in their family manor house."

"Really? That's great! You have to be very beautiful tonight, neechan."

Yuriko just replied a sigh.

"Hey neechan, what's the matter? Aren't you excited to go to the party?" Then Ren stood up, acting while embracing the azure-colored gown. "There would be lots of beautiful and rich people in that event, yummy foods--and most of all, you're going to be a charming princess as you wear this…and Prince Seiji will announce to all that you are his girlfriend."

"Nice imagination! But that will never happen!"

It is indefinite to know how many suitors passed in Yuriko's life, but no one won her heart—to think that they all belong to the elite society and are willing to take her out of her indigent life.

And now, here goes Seiji--handsome, gentleman, thoughtful (even if sometimes, he's egotistical and aggressive), and of course, he came from one of the wealthiest and prominent family in Japan. But how she notices him is just like her other suitor, whom she'll reject in the end.

Ren sighed deeply. She knows that this discussion will end up nothing if she opened again the topic about moving on from the past.

"But you will come, won't you?"

"I've no choice. Even if I refuse, Seiji will keep on inducing me to attend."

"Yeah your right! Hmm, but who's that older brother of him anyway?"

Yuriko opened up the invitation card:

A Welcome Back Party for,

_Rui Hanazawa_

--

**Meet Seiji Hanazawa in the next chapter…**

**Please continue reading…Thanks!**


	4. Rui's brother

I already advanced the third chapter…

**I already advanced the third chapter…**

In just a few hours, the party for him will start.

But just right now, he's bored.

Everything will come as usual--entertaining the guests, speaking in front of them and as very always, his father will be going to introduce ladies to him. That's what he doesn't like in social parties, most especially, in this time.

He's already used to girls and he doesn't want to be committed again on a serious relationship despite he's being compelled by his parents to do so.

Then someone suddenly knocked at his room's door.

"Who's that?"

"This is Seiji. Can I come in?"

He was surprised to hear his younger brother's voice."

"Go ahead."

The pathway from the door brought near him, a lad who is two-year younger than him.

As this guy comes near him, he realized that Seiji had grown well--from once an immature teenager, and now, a man who appears sturdy and is now ready to stand by himself.

"May I ask if you had mistakenly knocked at my door so you had no choice than to enter this room?!" he sarcastically asked.

Seiji smirked. "I didn't. I really intended to see you."

"Are you going to say something?"

Seiji sudden kept his eyes away from his older brother.

"It's been five years since you last used this room," he rolled his eyes around.

Nothing had changed here--just from the very spacious area which has only a bed and a cabinet; and there are no recreational stuffs or anything inside.

And this is the last room which Seiji chooses to stay in. For him, it is a huge picture of boredom.

"If you want me to go back to Canada, just say it directly."

That statement of Rui has just manifested that there are some unwanted feelings between them. But the real root of this was never revealed to anyone, except to Tsukasa.

"Will you believe me if I tell you that I missed you?"Seiji smiled.

Rui ironically laughed. "Please Seiji, I don't have time for your comic stories."

"I know that you won't believe me for that, but I wanted to say—"

Seiji laid a hand, "Can we be brothers again…oniichan?"

Rui can't explain what reaction he will be going to show. Even if they are not that close ever since, he knew his younger brother very well.

In this time, the man in his front is really serious in what he had said.

He delightedly accepted Seiji's hand and they both laughed at it, and this is enough to prove a permanent truce between them.

**--**

**I will not be going to reveal the secret of their past.**

**Not in this time…**


End file.
